


Particular Scenario

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Male Slash, Other, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU: Nanosaur] Adam Jensen è un dinosauro potenziato con arti cibernetici, mandato spesso in missione sulla Terra primordiale a recuperare uova. Francis Pritchard è un piccolo predatore che lo segue, invisibile assistente che agisce tramite scanner e telecamere. Una volta recuperate le uova, queste vengono clonate.<br/>Ma quello che i due non sanno, è che potrebbero trovarsi a dover fare da padri a tre cuccioli derivanti da un unico uovo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Particular Scenario

Non sentiva più da tempo alcun rumore. Eppure era entrato con il massimo silenzio che la sua considerevole stazza potesse permettere… Si guardò attorno, cercando di vedere fonti di calore in movimento. Nessuna. Solo quelle dei laser ancora fumanti di un sistema di sicurezza del tutto automatico.  
Niente, lì dentro non c'era nessuno.  
"Missione abortita, Francis. I bastardi hanno cambiato aria… Non sono in questo rifugio da almeno due settimane, a giudicare dall'odore che _non_ sento. Dove hai recuperato quella soffiata? Cambia informatore!"  
Non era nelle sue abitudini sbottare in quel modo, ma un'ora di tensione e appostamenti non avrebbe proprio voluto passarla. E prendersi due ferite nella carne dovute a stupidi laser… Avrebbe voluto almeno che fosse servito a _qualcosa_.  
"Jensen, la prossima volta vai tu a battere tutta la zona bassa della città cercando una singola informazione che rispondesse ad un dove e ad un quando. Ci è andata male la seconda, e di certo non è colpa mia!"  
Rispose la fastidiosa voce che aveva nella testa. Il grosso dinosauro si avvicinò ad un computer che incredibilmente era ancora integro.  
"Aspetta… Forse non è tutto sprecato. Collego la chiavetta, scarica tutto quello che c'è dentro."  
Con attenzione infilò la chiave nella sua presa, e aspettò che in remoto l'hacker scaricasse tutto con i suoi programmi altamente illegali.  
Adam fece un fischio che uscì potente dal suo lungo muso, e ritirò la chiavetta per poi rompere un vetro con una scarica di proiettili e uscire sul tetto, evitando così di dover passare di nuovo per tutto l'edificio, in cui era sicuro ci fossero ancora molte insidie. Il tunnel spazio-temporale era pronto, aperto sul tetto, come se ci fosse sempre stato. Sorrise, e con passi veloci si infilò dentro.  
  
"Non sai fare il tuo lavoro! Anche un cucciolo sa che nella vecchia tana rimangono sempre gusci di uova, no? E tu volevi andartene via così!"  
Adam rimase passivo ad aspettare che la sgridata del suo compagno di lavoro finisse.  
Era un Dromaeosaurus, una specie di dinosauro imparentato con il più famoso Velociraptor, solo più grande e dalla struttura ossea più particolare. La coda era un prodigio della natura, estremamente flessibile e allo stesso tempo potente, le zampe anteriori vere e proprie mani, capaci di movimenti che Adam aveva sempre osservato con grande ammirazione. La testa affusolata piena di denti seghettati da carnivoro, e occhi rossi di una vivida intelligenza. Una cosa che il soldato aveva sempre apprezzato era il folto piumaggio che lo ricopriva, di un bel colore che mutava con le stagioni. E così, mentre l'altro starnazzava gonfiando le piume sul capo, rimbeccandolo, Adam si trovava ad escludere l'audio e a guardare con interesse romantico (ben dissimulata da anni di accademia militare in uno sguardo serio) il compagno furente.  
Di norma la cosa si concludeva con un morso sul naso da parte di Pritchard, e ulteriori rimbrotti mentre quello se ne andava, esasperato.  
Questa volta però lo anticipò, aprendo appena la bocca per parlare. "Francis, mi sono aperto una coscia per quei dati, potresti ricucirmi?" Chiese mostrando in maniera _assolutamente_ amichevole e per nulla _aggressiva_ la sua foltissima fila di denti, davanti alla quale anche un T-Rex sfigurava. Il Dromaeosauro cambiò immediatamente registro e andò a prendere alcuni medicinali, per poi tornare e arrampicarsi velocemente sull'amico aggrappandosi alle varie giunture. Era più piccolo di lui, e molto più basso. Frank arrivava a malapena al metro e venti di altezza, mentre Adam solo al garrese era alto più di un umano. Per questo si sdraiava sempre sul ventre quando doveva farsi vedere, per rendere il lavoro più facile all'altro. Dal canto suo, Francis era uno dei migliori scalatori del Cretaceo, e non gli era difficile correre su e giù lungo la considerevole spina dorsale dell'amico.  
Con gesti sapienti tappò le perdite, e rinsaldò il muscolo. Adam girò la testa verso il Dromaeosauro che si arrampicava ovunque, gli piaceva vedere l'altro prendersi cura di lui. Quando ebbe finito, Adam sorrise e strofinò il grosso e lungo muso sul petto dell'altro.  
"Cosa fai, Jensen?" Chiese con una nota di finta stizza nella voce, sollevando per un attimo gli occhi al cielo.  
"Abbiamo già recuperato un bel po' di uova… Oggi potremmo starcene nella Sala Incubatrice per un po' a riposare."  
Il luogo di cui parlava era una stanza coi fattori ambientali ottimali per l'incubazione delle uova: calda ed eccessivamente umida. Un toccasana per ogni dinosauro.  
"Jensen, non puoi infilarti nella Sala così spesso… I nostri corpi secchi porterebbero solo squilibri!"  
Lo ammonì ancora l'amico, gonfiando appena le penne sulla testa, con il ritmo tipico del corteggiamento. Adam amava quei segnali corporei di cui Frank non si accorgeva.  
"Non se rendiamo i nostri corpi umidi quanto la stanza. Useremo il getto di vapore umidificante." Rispose con tranquillità, cercando di convincerlo. Pritchard incrociò le zampe e spostò lo sguardo altrove, agitando la coda nervosamente annuì.  
L'altro si alzò sulle gambe posteriori e camminò con passi delicati fino a destinazione, lì poggiò la lingua sulla piastra di riconoscimento per aprire la porta, ed entrò. Uno sbuffo di vapore li accolse, circondando i cinque metri di lunghezza di Adam, depositando sul derma di entrambi minuscole gocce d'acqua, inumidendo la loro pelle. L'Alioramus scosse la testa e il collo, emettendo un verso simile ad un barrito di soddisfazione. La porta si richiuse dietro di loro, mentre il Tirannosauride si addentrava nella zona ricoperta di felci, tra le quali facevano capolino, qua e là, le uova. Una volta trovata una radura senza nidi, Adam si adagiò sulle piante morbide e bagnate, drizzando il lungo collo lasciando andare un altro profondo mugolio di piacere.  
"A te piace il vecchio mondo, vero?" Chiese Pritchard scendendo da lui con agili salti, tenendosi in equilibrio con la coda. "Erba, piante, caccia, vulcani. Non ti riguardano le complicazioni del futuro."  
Lui fece un amaro sorriso, stringendo con le zampe anteriori, cibernetiche, alcune foglie voluminose.  
"Sono nato nel futuro, ma non posso nascondere che avendo visto il passato della Terra… Preferirei essere là."  
Abbassò il naso tra le piante, cercando un nido occultato dalle amiche fronde, scaldando con il fiato delle proprie narici le tre uova lì nascoste.  
Frank si avvicinò a lui, e gli mise una zampa sul muso. "Ogni tanto sento anche io la mancanza di una vita senza preoccupazioni, ma non farebbe per me. Il mio posto è qui fuori, tra l'acciaio e le fibre ottiche."  
Gli occhi gentili dell'Aliosauro lo guardarono attentamente, e la lingua rossiccia saettò fuori lappando le piume sulla testa del più piccolo, facendolo strillare di disapprovazione.  
"Maledizione, Jensen! Lo sapevo che ti saresti eccitato, tu ti ecciti ogni santissima volta che vedi qualcosa di simile ad una foresta! Sei un maledetto purista!"  
Ma poi la fonte del fastidio scese, leccandogli il muso, e il collo. Solo quando aveva ormai viaggiato con tocco esperto fino alla gola i gridolini ammutolirono, per mutare in versi di ben altra natura. Il Dromaeosaurus si reggeva su due dita per zampa, l'uncino del terzo dito in alto e tremante, il bacino leggermente tirato indietro per permettere alla lingua che lo stava coccolando di scendere in zone ancora inesplorate. Presto raggiunse l'osso pelvico, ben sporgente, dietro al quale si trovava un'apertura già calda e fremente per l'attesa. La lunga appendice rossiccia strofinò sulla cloaca, bagnandola di saliva, per poi infilarsi all'interno con la punta, facendo gemere di piacere il piccolo dinosauro. Frank si appoggio con il petto e il collo sul muso del compagno, allargando le zampe posteriori in modo da permettere ad Adam di andare più in profondità. Lì toccò con gentilezza il pene ancora ritratto, che in risposta tremò e si gonfiò velocemente, spingendo fuori il piacevole intruso per uscire orgogliosamente. L'Alioramo tirò su le labbra in una specie di sorriso, e avvolse la lingua intorno al membro, per tirarlo e stimolarlo. Francis lasciò un gorgoglio basso dalla gola piumata, gli occhi chiusi, mentre la punta della lingua gli toccava con millimetrica precisione lo stretto orfizio che già rilasciava gocce di sperma.  
Adam avvicinò la bocca al suo membro cercando di bagnarlo con più saliva, mentre le dita articolate di Pritchard si aggrappavano alle tipiche escrescenze ossee che partivano dal naso arrivando alla fronte del Tirannosauride. Questi decise che era giunta l'ora di concludere, e sfilò la lingua dal pene turgido per andare a carezzargli l'ano con la punta. Frank ficcò un po' troppo in profondità le unghie affilate lasciando un gridolino stridulo, mentre il suo condotto si apriva tremante per lasciar andare uno spruzzo di sperma. Adam succhiò e inghiottì il liquido denso e appiccicoso, per poi alzare gli occhi cercando di vedere il proprio amico. Francis ansimava velocemente, le piume sul collo che si gonfiavano a ritmo col respiro. Si lasciò cadere esausto a pancia in su, cosce aperte e rialzate, lasciando che l'altro vedesse il membro che lentamente rientrava nella cloaca. L'altro sbatté un po' le palpebre, osservandolo con interesse, aspettando con pazienza che si riprendesse. Intanto aveva iniziato a strofinarsi sul terreno, cercando di dare sollievo alla propria erezione che stava diventando dolorante. Il problema di non avere delle braccia vere, era anche quello. Già le sue zampe corte non gli permettevano di toccarsi, ma con quelle che aveva ora, in fibra di carbonio, non lo avrebbe fatto comunque.  
Il Dromaeosauro nel frattempo cadde sul lato, usando poi le zampe anteriori per rialzarsi. Si avvicinò all'altro, carezzandogli la possente coscia muscolosa, cercando di farsi spazio. Adam alzò la gamba lasciando all'altro un pertugio in cui infilarsi. L'erezione del dinosauro era grossa, gonfia, e assai più lunga di quella di qualsiasi membro della specie di Pritchard. Forse per quello lo attirava tanto, nonostante lui, con Jensen, non ci andasse affatto d'accordo.  
Si avvicinò e poggiò le tre dita sulla punta, andando a toccare con interesse il piccolo buco che si apriva e chiudeva incessantemente. Sentì un verso di piacere riecheggiare tre metri più in là, e con sguardo furbo aprì le mascelle più che poteva per far uscire la lingua corta e sottile, che subito andò a stuzzicare il condotto muovendosi velocemente sulla sua entrata. L'Alioramo sospirò appena lasciando andare un'altra ondata di calore sulle uova davanti a lui, mentre sentiva la lingua sottile infilarsi senza difficoltà all'interno, andando a stimolare le pareti lisce della via seminale. Le zampe possenti affondarono di più nel terreno, come se cercassero un appoggio stabile che la terra fangosa non era disposta a dare. Pritchard non ci mise molto a ricevere in bocca un po' di liquido dolciastro, con un po' di dispiacere perché avrebbe voluto toccare più a lungo quella virilità così diversa dalla sua, magnifica e gigantesca. Stava già per girarsi e uscire da sotto il ventre del dinosauro, quando notò che il membro non si era affatto sgonfiato. Rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo, per poi tornare a tastarlo con diffidenza. Dalla punta uscì ancora un po' di liquido incolore, che dalla quantità aveva immaginato fosse sperma.  
"Maledette bestie insaziabili." Si lamentò sottovoce, iniziando ad invidiare non solo le dimensioni dell'attrezzo dell'amico, ma anche la considerevole quantità di liquidi prodotti dallo stesso. "Ma ne fate tutti così tanto?" Chiese geloso. L'altro lasciò uno sbuffo divertito, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
"Se dici così non hai mai provato un Brachiosauro, Francis."  
L'altro graffiò appena la pelle del suo membro, ringhiando. "Sarif te lo lascio tutto, Jensen. Non ci tengo."  
Irritatamente soddisfatto dalla quantità di sperma promessa, riprese in bocca il grosso glande, succhiandolo con dovizia. Girò abilmente la coda e bagnò l'estremità con il liquido denso, dando una forma affusolata alle piume, e la infilò con decisione all'interno del condotto seminale di almeno venti centimetri. Adam lasciò un singulto, non aspettandosi una cosa simile, e il suo membro ebbe un tremito, le vene risaltarono più visibili su tutta la lunghezza. Pritchard fece un ghigno divertito e toccò con un artiglio un'arteria che pulsava prepotentemente, facendolo scorrere su di essa: riusciva a sentire il battito del cuore scuotergli la carne, il flusso del sangue che velocemente faceva gonfiare ulteriormente il membro, il quale strinse in una presa salda la sua coda, bloccandola all'interno.  
"Ti piace, eh?" Chiese maligno, godendo del fatto che l'altro riuscisse soltanto ad emettere lunghi versi di approvazione. Mosse la coda spingendola più a fondo, stimolando dall'interno le pareti lisce e ipersensibili del condotto seminale.  
Il membro di Adam tremò e le vene pulsarono furiosamente, mentre l'aspro odore di accoppiamento riempiva la stanza. Con un'unica mossa, Frank tirò fuori velocemente la coda, accecando dal piacere i nervi del Tirannosauride per buona parte del membro.  
Poco dopo lo sperma traboccava dalla fessura dilatata, sporcando il muso del dinosauro e impregnandolo dell'odore dell'amico. Lui si leccò il naso, aveva tutte le piume imbrattate di liquido, e il seme biancastro continuava ad uscire, appiccicandosi al suo petto e cadendo sulle piante preistoriche. Solo dopo un paio di litri il flusso finì, e il membro iniziò a sgonfiarsi, rientrando lentamente nella cloaca.  
Francis uscì da sotto il ventre del compagno e lo raggiunse vicino al volto. Egli era rilassato, felice. Aprì un occhio e sorrise vedendo il Dromaeosauro accanto a lui.  
"Non pensare che tu mi piaccia dopo questo, Jensen." Si lamentò lui incrociando le zampe lunghe sul petto.  
"Oh, non l'ho mai pensato. Dopotutto, dici così ogni volta che lo facciamo." Gorgogliò pigramente, steso sul letto di foglie.  
Davanti al muso dell'Alioramo, le tre uova stavano impercettibilmente tremando…


End file.
